PokemonMewMew
by pokemonSLR
Summary: it was a normal day for our heros in both worlds until Ash gets transported to the park by cafemewmew. However the mews think its blue/mew aqua but what they didnt know it was ash's aura. Is ash a mew mew too? who wants to collabrate on this


Pokémon Mew Mew

_a fanfic cross between pokemon and Tokyo mew mew (power)_

_I do not own these anime or manga im just a big fan of _

_Them._

Chapter1-early blast off!!

It was one rainy Saturday morning in the kanto region, and zoey, (ichigo,) was happily lounging in her comforts of her bed hoping today will be the day she does nothing but lounge round and do hardly nothing.

As Zoey was dreamingly thinking out loud the things she wasn't doing today

"Ahhh this days gonna be great I can just sit and lounge allday,no school to be told off at, a day off at the café, and hopefully a day not to fight those troublesome aliens, so today whatever could possibly go……."

Hearing upon the quietness of her bedroom her silence broke as a silly laugh came through into straight in to room witch made her get interrupted by her relaxation

"A-he he he" someone cheerfully laughed

"……wrong" zoey said as though her peace had just shattered

The younger golden haired girl then jumped on Zoey's bed and started to jump up and down as though as it was a bouncy castle

"rise and shine sleepy head we have a big day ahead of us" the girl yelled

The girl with the golden hair who was bouncing on Zoey bed was none other then

Her work colleague and friend..

"Aww Kiki get off my bed and why are you here today is- Sunday,-day-of -rest"

Zoey frustrated-ly said

As kiki (pudding) rightfully told her "that's where you're wrong -Missy today is Saturday you know what we do on Saturdays

"Huh oww, we work double shifts at the café" zoey depress-ly says

"Yep, he he he " kiki laughed

As zoey goes and gets ready for work;

Somewhere far more far away from where zoey was deep in the sinnoh region

Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn was well on the way to snowpoint city to compete in more intense pokemon battles and exhilarating pokemon contests.

But first we join our hero's on the road, where it seems that ash has got something on his mind or stomach more like.

"What's wrong ash" asked dawn as they walking past lush green trees on a beautiful day

GRUMMBLE………

Before ash could get a word out of his mouth as usual his stomach spoke first;

"Aww not again" dawn moaned

"Sorry but im so hungry, Brock can we stop for lunch now" ash looked up to his older friend and asked him

"Sure, I don't see why not" brock replied in a normal way

Dawn then smiled and said commonly "so, there's no need to worry"

"all right" ash cheered

Afterwards hungry ash was getting all of his pokémon out of their pokéballs:

Staravia, grotle, chimchar, buizel and gliscor came out of the balls

"Go everyone!"

Dawn did the same

"Come on out" she said

As Piplup, patchurisu, buneary ,cindaquil and mammoswine all came out.

But as soon as everyone was ready to eat, there was something missing

And it wasn't brock,

Brock however was getting the food supplies from his oversized bag-pack

Until he announced some bad news

"Im sorry to say this but there is no food left"

Ash looked horrified as his facial expressions dropped "this cant be happening"

But brock just put his bag-pack on, and put his goofy face on as he went "But there is a pokemon centre up ahead and there will be food there and of course the beautifully beloved nurse joy, so what are we waiting for"

"I think it just has" dawn said as she sweat droped as she and ash returned all of the pokemon

Back in the pokéballs

So off they went down to the pokemon centre witch was not to far away from where they were only about 10 minutes away, and as they saw a glimpse of the pokemon centre, ash and Pikachu got more hungry and decided to run to the pokemon centre with dawn and brock close behind they couldn't help but to follow on after them

But all of a sudden there was a massive-KABOOM!--

And out of nowhere in the road there was a huge-deep hole luckily ash and Pikachu managed to not fall in it as dawn, piplup and brock was stuck into the hole

Ash ran back to see what was all the commotion was about as he got near the hole

he shouted to them "are you allright ,ill getcha out of the there"

but as he said that a sence of laughter came out of nowhere but we could guess who it wasn't- not! lol

in a hot air balloon formed as a Meowth shaped we can just guess

"Hahahahahaha"

It was ideed the one and only the notorious Team Rocket

As they began………

Listen is that a voice I hear

Speaks to me loud and clear

On the wind

Past the stars

In your ear

Bringing chaos at a breath-neck pace

Dashing hope, putting fear in its place

A rose by any other name just as sweet

When everything's worse our work is complete

Jesse, James, Meowth now dats a name

Putting all you do gooders in their place

We're team rocket and were in you're face

Wobbuffet then appears from nowhere "wobbuffet"

"team rocket?!" ash shouted

The one and only, says Jessie

"and now that your twurpish twits are thoroughly buried unda da ground we can

no get 'dat Pikachu without any mishaps" Meowth followed after her

"your not getting Pikachu"

"That's where your wrong twerp" says James "mime mime" followed the little imitation pokemon-

"Hunh" they all said

But just then without warning a really loud stomping noise came out of somewhere it was very loud equivalent to but much more bigger as it was savagely coming in closer and closer until it was coming in on them

Ash and team rocket quickly turned round to see what was on their case

But as it was stomping passed they realised that it was dawns mammoswine

And how big that was if it squished them they will be flat on the floor like little bugs

"Uh oh" ash went "run for it" Team rocket says soon after as they climbed into their hot-air balloon- Ash followed them aswell.

As mammoswine was geating nearer team rocket had to quickly ignite the flame on their balloon

"Hurry" ash said in a rush

"Hey who asked you twerp" Jessie told him frustrasted-ly

"Uh oh" whined James

As soon as they said that mammoswine was about an inch away

And at team rockets luck they ended up blasting off as they normally would

But they wasn't the only ones who was blasting off, as Pikachu and ash blasted off with them, but there was some brute force into mammoswine attack making them blast off into the air about 10x further then they usually do.

"Ahhh were blasting off so early in the episode" team rocket said as they usually did but a little bit different this time.

As they blasted off as always,

But where will ash end up and how will he up, all we do know that he is going to have a great adventure as he will end up somewhere with something different coming his way.

-and will dawn and brock ever get out of the hole.


End file.
